


A Different Love Story

by feisty_mary



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feisty_mary/pseuds/feisty_mary
Summary: This is a different universe, one which tells a different love story.
Relationships: King Liam/MC, Prince Liam/MC
Kudos: 7





	A Different Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> My MC is Sabrina de Marek.

“Thank you _soooo_ much, Liam! You have no idea how _terrified_ I am of rats!”

Liam chuckles as he hauls out the trash. “It’s fine, Daniel, I got this. Go back inside before the manager notices we’re both gone when the bar is still open.” He glances to the dumpster a few paces ahead. “I’ve _heard_ how terrified you are of rats.” It happened on Daniel’s second day at work, when he lost not only his contacts but also some of his dignity.

Liam is tidying up behind the counter when a gentle tap on his shoulder startles him. “Whoa.” He blinks at the sight of the pretty girl from earlier this evening, the one whose friends ordered some strange-sounding food he has only seen in magazines. The one who apologized to him when those same friends asked for fork and knife for their _burgers_. “Oh. Sabrina.”

She smiles, seemingly pleased to hear her name from his lips. “We’re about to head out, but I wanted to thank you… and apologize. We kept you late… and my friends can be a _liiitle_ demanding.”

Liam smiles back, unable to help himself. “That’s all right. It was nothing I couldn’t handle.” He makes out the hesitation in her eyes. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Sabrina glances over to her friends, who have been darting them impatience glances since the conversation started. She shoots them an apologetic smile before turning back to Liam. “Actually, yes, there is.”

Liam nods. “And that is?”

The corner of her lips curls in a ghost of a smile, a spark of mischief in her eyes. “You’re going to help me escape my security.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Tumblr.


End file.
